Happy Birthday, Pink!
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sepotong kisah Sakura dan Sasuke yang belum pernah diceritakan dalam kisah mereka di Love isn't Like a Joke. Spesial untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Pendek. Enjoy!


Seluruh karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sepotong kisah Sakura dan Sasuke yang belum pernah diceritakan dalam kisah mereka di Love isn't Like a Joke

Spesial untuk ulang tahun Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Pink!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura tercenung menatap papan pengumuman nilai di salah satu sisi lorong sekolah. Matanya tak berkedip, mendapati namanya berada di urutan pertama daftar nama-nama siswa Konoha Gakuen yang diurutkan sesuai peringkat.<p>

"Sakura, kau berhasil!" pekik Kin, teman dekat Sakura yang juga teman sekelasnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu melonjak-lonjak di sebelah Sakura, seakan-akan namanya sendiri yang berada di posisi itu.

"Kau berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke! Kau juara umum kali ini, Sakura!"

Kin masih berteriak-teriak gembira. Namanya sendiri yang berada jauh di urutan ke-13 tak dipedulikan. Kemenangan Sakura atas Sasuke, nama yang disebut-sebutnya tadi, menjadi seperti sebuah kemenanganan besar untuknya. Sementara Sakura masih bergeming menatap kosong papan besar di hadapannya.

Ini pertama kalinya nama Haruno Sakura menempati posisi paling atas setelah hampir dua tahun dikalahkan oleh Sasuke, saingan terberatnya. Sejak di tahun pertama, Sakura terbiasa dengan prestasi gemilang, mengalahkan murid-murid yang pernah menjadi juara umum sebelumnya. Namun setelah kedatangan murid pindahan bernama Uchiha Sasuke di tahun kedua, Sakura harus bersedia menjadi Si Nomor Dua. Bagaimanapun Sakura berusaha, Sasuke selalu tak terkalahkan.

Gadis berwarna rambut senada dengan manisan kapas itu mendengus. "Namaku bisa di sana cuma karena Si Kepala Ayam sakit," ucapnya sinis.

"Hei, kata-katamu jelek sekali!" Kin meninju pelan lengan Sakura. "Tidak peduli apa penyebab nilainya turun. Yang jelas, Sasuke sudah kalah darimu. Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik, Sakura. Dan inilah hasilnya!" Kin menunjuk-nunjuk nama Sakura di papan.

Karena mereka terlalu lama di barisan depan, segerombol anak yang mereka halangi pandangannya berusaha menyingkirkan mereka. Kedua gadis itupun keluar dari kerumunan.

"Aku tetap merasa tidak puas. Bagaimana bisa aku merayakan kemenangan dari lawan yang lemah?"

"Lemah apanya?"

Sakura bergidik mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di balik punggungnya. Begitu berbalik, pemuda tinggi berambut raven sedang bersandar di tembok sambil menatapnya bosan.

"Sasuke!" Kin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Sebetulnya dia khawatir jika saja Sasuke mendengar apa yang dia katakan tentang pemuda itu pada Sakura sebelum ini. "_Ano..._ perutku mulas. Permisi." Cepat-cepat Kin melarikan diri.

Lewat ekor matanya, Sasuke mengikuti sosok Kin sampai hilang di tikungan koridor.

Sakura menarik kembali perhatian Sasuke dengan cibiran. "Kau memang lemah. Baru ikut berkemah tiga hari dua malam saja langsung jatuh sakit."

"Jaga mulutmu. Sembarangan saja kalau bicara," ketus Sasuke.

Sebetulnya Sakura juga tahu bahwa penyebab Sasuke jatuh sakit sebelum hari-hari ujian adalah karena gangguan lambung, sama sekali bukan karena perkemahan yang diadakan pihak sekolah. Hanya saja, hal itu selalu dikatakan Sakura sebagai lelucon untuk meledek Sasuke. Belakangan Sasuke kurang memperhatikan waktu makan, sehingga jatuh pingsan di hari terakhir mereka di perkemahan. Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit sampai dua hari sebelum ujian. Sehingga kondisinya yang belum pulih benar menjadi faktor menurunnya nilai Sasuke di semester pertama tahun ke tiga mereka.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Sakura melempar tatapan sebal.

"Tidak. Kau mau kutraktir apa?"

Sakura bersikap sinis karena merasa ucapan Sasuke hanya sindiran. Sebelum ini, Sasuke pernah menjanjikan akan mentraktirnya makan apa saja jika Sakura berhasil mengalahkan nilainya―Itu Sasuke janjikan setelah dia memergoki Sakura hampir menangis sendirian di perpustakaan gara-gara kritikan wali kelas mereka terhadap nilai Sakura yang menurutnya sangat kurang memuaskan. Sakura hampir putus asa karenanya. Makanya Sasuke mencoba membakar semangatnya dengan janji traktiran tersebut―meski Sakura tak pernah menganggapnya serius karena dia tahu mustahil rasanya mengalahkan Sasuke Si Nomor Satu.

"Aku tidak menang. Simpan saja uangmu," kata Sakura tanpa minat. Sakura berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menyusulnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Janjinya bukan masalah menang atau kalah. Ingat? 'Kalau kau berhasil mencapai Nomor Satu, aku akan mentraktirmu makan apa saja'. Kau ingat?"

Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik. Namun dia kesal terus saja diikuti Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide cemerlang di benaknya. Sakura menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Aku mau _Sushi Naga_."

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Sakura baru saja menyebut salah satu menu original milik restoran _sushi _terkenal di Konoha. Diciptakan oleh kepala koki ternama, dengan bahan-bahan eksklusif seperti nasi yang paling baik kualitasnya dan _sashimi_ yang terdiri dari tiga lapisan daging salmon segar, ditaburi biji wijen terbaik dan bubuk lada hitam yang langka dari Pulau Selatan. Dan menu ini sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan seluruh kalangan, apalagi penggemar _sushi _seperti Sakura.

"Kau bercanda! Itu 'kan mahal sekali!"

"Kau bilang 'traktir apa saja'. Jadi sekarang penuhi janjimu! Jangan mengeluh."

Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah berkata, "Dasar perampok."

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa. Gadis itu terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja aku cuma bercanda! Dasar Kepala Ayam!" Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Hei, niat baikku jangan ditertawakan."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Kalau begitu traktir aku _takoyaki_, yang di depan stasiun. Sekalian aku mau lihat sakura."

"_Hanami_? Masih tanggal segini, di mana-mana pasti dipenuhi orang. Kau cuma bisa lihat sakura dari kejauhan."

"Cerewet! Jadi traktir aku, tidak?"

Sasuke memilih diam. Dia mengambil sepeda kemudian menjemput Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka bersepeda bersama menuju Stasiun Konoha untuk membeli _takoyaki_ permintaan Sakura lebih dulu. Setelah itu Sasuke melanjutkan kayuhannya ke Hanamori Park, taman kota terbesar di Konoha dimana pohon sakura banyak ditanam.

Ini sedang musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dengan begitu indah tanpa kehabisan kelopaknya meski gugur satu per satu tertiup angin. Masyarakat kota senang ber-_hanami _di sana, duduk berkumpul dengan keluarga atau kerabat di bawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati hidangan yang dibuat dari rumah masing-masing. Sehingga seperti kata Sasuke, tanggal-tanggal di akhir bulan Maret seperti itu taman sakura akan dipenuhi orang.

"Kupikir, kalau sore tempat ini sudah sepi," ucap Sakura tak bersemangat.

Matanya pusing memandang ratusan orang yang masih setia menghampar di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Tak ada celah sedikitpun untuknya dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menatap hampa pemandangan menyesakkan di sisi pagar pemisah taman dengan Sungai Ketsuekigawa sambil menghabiskan sekotak _takoyaki_-nya.

Sasuke memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. "Sudah berapa lama sih kau tinggal di Konoha?"

"Ya sudahlah." Sakura membuang kotak _takoyaki _yang sudah kosong ke keranjang sampah di seberangnya. Kemudian dia melangkah tanpa menunggu Sasuke. "Aku pulang saja."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat sepedanya diparkir. "Jangan pulang dulu. Ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

"Cerewet. Diam dan ikut saja."

Sakura menurut meskipun sebal dengan sikap sok pemuda itu. Dia duduk diboncengan setelah Sasuke siap mengayuh sepeda. Mereka meluncur meninggalkan Hanamori Park yang masih saja ramai, ke arah matahari terbenam, lurus mengikuti alur sungai.

Rute yang dilewati Sasuke belum pernah Sakura lewati sebelumnya. Jalur itu asing, begitu sepi, melewati tempat-tempat yang tidak Sakura kenali, berupa pertokoan kecil, berganti tanah lapang yang dipagari kawat, hingga di ujung jalan nampak jejeran rumah besar. Mungkin ini pemukiman para pejabat, pikir Sakura. Namun yang Sasuke lintasi adalah halaman belakang perumahan mewah itu.

Sakura baru akan bertanya ke mana tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya, matanya dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan di depan sana. Pohon-pohon sakura menyembul dari dinding halaman belakang rumah-rumah itu, berbaris berderet seperti pilar-pilar merah muda yang mempercantik sepanjang jalan. Angin yang berembus menggugurkan kepingan-kepingan kelopak merah muda, seolah mengiringi perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke di atas sepeda.

Sakura membentangkan kedua lengannya, berusaha menyentuh kelopak-kelopak sakura yang gugur di udara, menyesap aromanya yang semerbak, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam imajinasi ke alam padang bunga.

"Indah sekali..." Sakura menggumam.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Sakura dapat melihat senyuman di sudut bibirnya. "_Happy birthday, Pink!_" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, sekalipun Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya dari depan sana.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bukan pertanyaan yang harus kujawab," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. "Dasar Kepala Ayam!" guraunya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku begitu?"

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura berkata, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Kepala Ayam."

"Heeeiiii!" Sasuke kesal dan menambah kencang laju sepeda.

Gadis yang diboncengnya terkikik geli. "Terima kasih untuk kado ulang tahunnya, Sasuke. Ini _hanami _paling indah yang pernah kualami," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tanpa Sakura tahu, di depan sana wajah pemuda itu bersemu―atau karena pengaruh cahaya matahari terbenam? Entahlah. Yang pasti Sasuke tersenyum manis. Senyuman paling manis yang belum pernah Sakura lihat.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

* * *

><p>maaf ya kalau ff ini terlalu singkat, datar, dan nggak jelas. hehe.. gatel nulis sesuatu buat ultahnya Saku :P<p>

sekalian kasih sedikit gambaran buat pembaca Lil'Jo yang penasaran sama kisah masa lalu SasuSaku.

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ^^

Happy birthday, Sakura! :D


End file.
